Fashion Sense
by MilanthaChan
Summary: ... oo This would NEVER happen in real life... . it stemmed from a conversation I had with m friend Mei.


Fashion Sense  
  
Sesshou-maru held Kagome by the throat, his nails digging into her skin. Yet she was just staring curiously at his face. He frowned and pushed his nails in deeper, drawing blood. He even released a bit of poison into her system, but besides a small flinch of pain, she showed no signs of fear. "Why aren't you scared wench? And what are you staring at!?" He growled angrily. He only had a short amount of time before Inu-yasha arrived for her.   
  
Kagome blinked as if coming out of a trance responding, "What? Oh ummmmmm..."   
  
Sesshou-maru was curious now and very impatient.   
  
"What is it girl? Get on with it!"   
  
Kagome suddenly got very shy. "I like your eyeshadow."   
  
Sesshou-maru looked at the girl in disbelief. "WHAT?"   
  
"I like your eyeshadow. It really brings out your stripes." And she tentively touched his cheek where his stripes lay.   
  
Sesshou-maru stood in silence for a moment at the girl's daring. Then he said, "You really think so? Because I've been thinking of going Royal Purple."   
  
"Oh no. Purple just isn't you. It takes focus away from your eyes."   
  
"Hmmmm... I never thought about it like that. But I guess you're right."   
  
"Oh, but I do think you should tone it down just a tad."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yes. You're definitely a Coral."   
  
"Hm. Interesting."   
  
"And maybe you should think about lipstick."   
  
"I love the color you're wearing."   
  
"Oh this? It's called 'Frostless Rose'. I really think you would look good in an 'Apricot' though."   
  
"Wow. Do all you mortals have such good fashion sense?" Kagome opened her mouth to agree, but then closed it for a moment. Finally after thinking for awhile, she said, "Actually... NO. Only a select few of us are blessed with the gift. Others are total geeks."   
  
"Geeks?"   
  
"People with no fashion sense whatsoever."   
  
"Oh. Umm...Do you think I would look good in earrings?"   
  
"No. Earrings just aren't your look. Unless..."   
  
"Unless what?"   
  
"No, earrings won't work, but a simple silver choker necklace would be stunning."   
  
"Anything else? You know, like rings, bracelets?"   
  
"No, that will get in the way when you battle. But that reminds me, fingernail polish."   
  
Sesshou-maru took one hand off of Kagome's throat to look at his nails. "Of course! What, red?"   
  
"No. Then you might mistake it for blood. A pale green... to match your poison claws."   
  
"A visionary you are."   
  
"Yes, well almost anything would work on you so it isn't very hard."   
  
"You flatter me."   
  
"So?"   
  
"You're right. You can keep it up, it's quite enjoyable."   
  
"Now, you should think about extending those stripes a little so they can accent your eyes."   
  
"Brilliant."   
  
"Have you thought about glitter?"   
  
"Glitter?"   
  
"Will you stop with the echo? Yes, a bit glitter on your cheeks would be magnificent."   
  
"What do you know about clothes? I've been wanting a change of wardrobe for awhile."   
  
"Well I..."Kagome stopped when she heard the voices of her friends coming closer, fast.   
  
Suddenly Inu-yasha came into view. He stopped as he saw the dangerous position Kagome was in. "Sesshou-maru! What do you want?" He shouted as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo appeared behind him.   
  
"Oh shut up. You really are annoying." Sesshou-maru responded calmly before turning his attention back to Kagome. "So what do you think I would look good in?"   
  
"Hmmmm. Something solid... Navy Blue. And I know just the design that would look perfect on you."   
  
"You know, you're being really helpful... Just a sec." Sesshou-maru turned around in time to grab Inu-yasha's arm and stop him from swinging the Tetsusaiga. Sesshou-maru threw Inu-yasha a couple yards away. He turned to Kagome saying, "It seems our conversation is being cut short. Would you like to come to my abode where we can chat more freely? You're much more useful to me alive."   
  
"Ummm... just a sec." Kagome replied as she walked towards the group. They stared in wonder as Kagome grabbed her bulky pack and walked back towards Sesshou-maru.   
  
"Kagome, Wha-?" Inu-yasha started in confusion.   
  
"Sesshou-maru needs my help with his 'look'. I'll be back in a month to work on you. Maybe a Scarlet..." Inu-yasha just stared in wonder as Sesshou-maru leapt off with Kagome on his back. As she disappeared from view he heard her say, "Have you thought about hair highlights?"   
  
*Authors note* Milantha: Well that's finally over. I know I didn't actually solve the mystery of where Sesshou-maru's eyeshadow comes from but... Oh Well. I'm not much of a fashion expert so if there are some changes you think I should make to...  
  
(tapped on the shoulder)  
  
Lady in fabulous leather coat: Miss. I'm from the fashion police. I'm sorry but I'm going to have to take you in.  
  
(dragged off stage)  
  
Milantha: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Geeks will live on! 


End file.
